


Highway to Hell

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far too many phone conversations began with Shawn quoting song lyrics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So back when I used that [music/fic meme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/108723) as a writing exercise, I apparently started one for Shawn that I never finished. Found this while digging through an old fic folder and figured I might as well share it.

Gus sighed. "Shawn where are you?" The voice that crackled back at him was far too chipper for three a.m. He was always amazed by how easily his friend turned into a morning person on the road.

"I'm on a highway to Hell," came the response. Gus groaned into a combination of his phone and his pillow. Far too many phone conversations began with Shawn quoting song lyrics.

"Shawn..." he muttered. "Are you driving drunk?"

"No dude. I'm seriously on the highway to Hell. It's in Michigan."

"Why are you in Michigan?" It wasn't that Gus actually cared...the questions were merely a force of habit.

"To see Hell freeze over." Gus wondered why he'd even had to ask.

"Well is it frozen?"

"Dude I dunno. I haven't been there yet!"

"Well if Hell hasn't frozen over yet, there's no reason I should be awake at 3 a.m." Gus closed his phone with a flick of his wrist.

/end


End file.
